


Not What You Thought

by astropax (HoodedFigures)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Violence, antisepticeye, extremely graphic depictions of bdsm, lightly dubcon, masochistic mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigures/pseuds/astropax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh this is happening,” Jack murmured into his neck, kissing softly then nipping with pointed teeth. “And i’m gonna make you feel so good” he purred “but i’m also going to hurt you” the quiet whisper in his ear made Mark shudder.</p><p>“Tell me to stop.” Jacks gaze was intense as he made Mark look at him. He dug his nails into the mans strong jaw, pulling a whimper from his heaving chest.</p><p>“tell. me. to stop.” He spoke slowly, tone serious and heavy. His luminescent eyes bore into him, waiting for Mark to respond.</p><p>“Sorry not sorry baby but you’re not gonna like this part very much"</p><p>Mark didn't even have enough time to wonder what that meant when he felt it. He screamed and tried to thrash away, but his hands were tied and sharp nails were holding him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He did not see that coming

**Author's Note:**

> short and very sinful side fic i started writing when i got stuck on Notice Me Senpai or was having a lot of anxiety. i'll have a fanfiction club in hell for anyone interested. here comes the stress relief porn... godspeed

Jack was on the couch playing mario maker, much to his fury, dying in the same spot for what felt like the 100th time. He took a deep calming breath, ready to try again when he heard Mark giggle somewhere over in the kitchen.

 

“Oi fuck off! How about you come try this fuckin hard bullshite and see how funny it is then asshole!”

 

Mark laughed even harder as he walked over to the table and sat down. “My goodness Jack,” he said, putting his hand over his heart in feigned shock, “such harsh words. You hurt me.”

 

“Oh I’ll hurt you alright, yer asking for it Fishbach.” Jack growled turning back to the game.

 

“Maybe I am” Mark said in a deep rumble. He quickly laughed to play it off as a joke, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks. Jack must not have noticed, his face still glued to the screen he was currently glaring daggers at.

 

The irishman had been staying at Mark’s house the last two weeks while he was visiting, and would be there for 8 more days until he went home. Mark loved having Jack stay with him, much more than his oblivious best friend knew, but that was a blessing with how awful Mark was at hiding his not so small crush.

 

Jacks visit so far had been fantastic; sightseeing, meeting fans, playing video games together in person, and the friendly flirting Mark wished was more than just playful. It made his heart ache every time, but he wasn’t going to stop hitting on Jack. Even with the fact it would lead nowhere with the clueless man, Mark couldn’t help himself, so what if it was masochistic. 

 

Mark got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink while Jack was still very preoccupied. The pissed off gamer was so close to beating the level when he got a familiar tingle in his body.

 

_ ‘no… this can’t be happening. not now. fuck no no no’ _

 

Jack stood up so fast he sent the controller sailing across the floor. The loud clatter had Mark whipping his head up to look at him in confusion.

 

“Dude are you ok what was that?” He questioned looking over at the controller on the floor. “I hope it didn’t brea-”

 

“Mark you have to get out of here right now, you need to get somewhere safe right now!” 

 

Jack was panicked and his face extremely white. Mark was so caught off guard he just stared in bewilderment before finally realizing the legitimate fear in his friends voice. He was instantly worried and moved to walk towards Jack.

 

“No! Mark please you need to leave! I’m serious, get out, run!” Jack looked terrified and his tone was desperate. Mark was scared now, what the hell was wrong with Jack and why was he telling him to run. 

 

“Mark please-” Jack dropped to his knees. He could feel himself fading as he was pushed back into his mind, already aware of the physical shifts happening. “Mark…”

 

What Jack said next sent ice up Mark’s spine. His voice was strained and cut off with with a gasp when he whispered

 

“whatever you do, don’t let me catch you-” 

  
  
  


Jack lurched forward onto the floor and went very still. Somewhere Mark knew he should listen to Jack but his body was stalled in a mix of shock, confusion, and fear. What the fuck was going on. 

 

Instinct kicked in and Mark slowly started to inch backwards out of the kitchen. He cringed when the floor creaked under him and Jack moved, standing up but staring at the floor. His posture was disconcerting and Mark felt extremely uneasy.

 

“Oh marky, you really should have run when you had the chance”

 

Jacks accent was much thicker than normal, and when he lazily looked up Mark felt himself pale as terror shot through his body. Jacks irises were a glowing green, the whites of his eyes now completely black. As he leisurely stalked toward Mark, a toothy smirk revealed sharp elongated canines that looked like they could puncture a tire.

 

“Not that you would’ve made it very far. I planned a lot of fun tonight so you wouldn’t have gotten away, but i do love a good chase…” Jack was close now and Mark backed up until his back hit the fridge. Shit he hadn’t made it out of the kitchen.

 

Jack lifted his arms and placed them on either side of Marks head, caging him in with his body. Jack was now a good 4 inches taller than Mark and at this proximity he felt dwarfed by the unnaturally terrifying man trapping him.

 

“i even got some very special stuff from a very special store to prepare. Popped out when Jackaboy was sleepin so he wouldn’t notice.”

 

He said this as if talking to a child but it did nothing to calm Mark with those monstrous eyes staring hungrily at him. 

 

He leaned in and Mark flinched away. “It’s gonna be a fun night Marky” Jack growled into his ear sending frightened shivers across Marks body. Pulling back slowly let Mark glimpse long pointed ears, the tips touching bright green hair. That green nothing compared to his eyes though, they were luminous and startling. The color briefly reminded Mark of toxic waste from scifi movies, glowing and dangerous.

 

“Wh- Jack what’s going on, what the hell is happening..”

 

Jack chuckled “Oh baby, I’m not Jack, but feel free to keep calling me that. I don’t mind” He purred, closing in tighter until he was pressed against Mark.

 

He was still trying to process everything that was happening through his fear muddled brain when Jack ground his hips roughly against Marks, making him squeak out a high pitched moan he couldn’t hold in.

 

“w-what are you doing, s-t-top!”

 

Jack only snaked his hand around Marks side and pulled him hard into his chest. He leaned down and bit Marks neck harshly causing him to yelp in pain, he could feel blood trickling down his shoulder Jacks bloody mouth coming back into view made his knees weak.

 

“I’m not as dense as our dear Jack sweetheart, I know you want this and I’m going to give you exactly that. and more.” Those last two words were heavy with something dark and threatening. Mark didn’t want to find out but at that moment Jack hoisted him up like he weighed nothing and threw him over his shoulder.

 

Mark flailed against the arms holding his legs “No no no Jack stop! this isn’t you put me down!”

 

The monster carrying him towards the bedroom only tightened his grip and kept strolling forward. “You’re right about that one baby, I’m definitely not Jack, but we are part of each other so you can imagine i’m him if it makes you feel better.”

 

They made it to Jacks room and the man tossed Mark down onto the bed. He towered over him as he looked Mark over, seeming to ponder something before Jack crawled up the bed and trapped him under his large body.

 

“You know i’m still trying to decide if i’ll let Jacky watch or give him memories later at random times. That would keep me entertained, but i really wanna hear what he has to say while we play.”

 

Mark was still confused but he was starting to understand Jacks vague meaning behind everything he had been saying. It wasn’t good. Mark felt fresh fear and a bit of arousal pump into his system. “i don’t- i don’t want to..” Mark struggled to get out.

 

“Oh really?” Jack sniffed the air and grinned wickedly. “I think this says otherwise” he reached down and palmed Marks hardening dick, giving him a tight squeeze.

 

Mark gasped and arched up into Jacks hand. “Fuck! That doesn’t- you know it doesn’t mean anyt- Ah!” Mark was cut off by a moan as he was rubbed firmly through his jeans.

 

“That’s not the only thing babe. Look at me. You think i can’t pick up on your desire Markymoo? I know about your not so little crush even though he doesn’t. You two idiots have been pining after each other for months but are too dumb to see it. “

 

Jack gave Mark a judging look then smiled. “Maybe if you morons weren’t so oblivious i wouldn’t have run out of patience before he got to do this first. Oh well, too bad, just means more fun for me” he laughed.

 

The expression on Marks face made him giggle and he leaned in close to the mans face.

 

“yeah i’m definitely making him watch” the grin painting Jacks face was giddy and excited like a kid at an amusement park.

 

“you’re gonna be mine all night love. say hi to jack!” With that he ripped Marks shirt off in one swift tear and dropped the pieces off the side of the bed.

 

“this isn’t happening this isn’t happening” Mark whispered to himself.

 

“Oh this is happening,” Jack murmured into his neck, kissing softly then nipping with pointed teeth. “And i’m gonna make you feel so good” he purred “but i’m also going to hurt you” the quiet whisper in his ear made Mark shudder.

 

“I know you’re going to like it though. You’re a slut for pain and you didn’t think anyone knew, but i’m not anyone” he punctuated his last word with a harsh bite to his shoulder and Mark let out a pained cry. “You’re such a masochist”

 

Jack let go and stared into Marks eyes. There was fear there, terror even, but along with it arousal and a strong desire. He could smell it. He gripped Marks dick tighter and watched him squirm on the bed as he whined obscenely.

 

“Tell me to stop.” Jacks gaze was intense as he made Mark look at him. He dug his nails into the mans strong jaw, pulling a whimper from his heaving chest.

 

“tell. me. to stop.” He spoke slowly, tone serious and heavy. His luminescent eyes bore into him, waiting for Mark to respond.

 

He was terrified, adrenaline and fear electrifying his body. There was arousal building under it though and he couldn’t deny Jack may be right. His protests were caught in his throat and he found himself unable to say anything as he stared up at Jack, or whatever it was in control of his body. He couldn’t even manage a simple ‘stop.’

  
After a few neverending seconds Jack smiled devilishly at him. “That’s what i thought” he chuckled smugly. “Now let’s get started.


	2. He definitely Did Not See That Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen? Everything was happening so fast and Marks head was spinning. It might also be the heavy figure straddling his lap, hurting him in the best and worst ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry... im just.. yikes ._. so many warnings for this chapter, very graphic, violent sex, so be warned. this is pure sin and i give my sincerest apologies.  
> well im already going to hell so here we gooo

Mark was naked before he was sure what was happening. Jack still had his boxers on and Mark wished he’d take them off, he felt so exposed and wanted to even the playing field a little. If only he knew what Jack had waiting for him, he’d soon be missing the simple embarrassment of being naked in front of the irishman.

 

There was a rustling over to his right and Mark turned to see Jack grabbing a velvet bag from the nightstand. Dread started to creep into Mark eyed the shiny purple fabric.

 

“What’s in that?” Mark asked shakily. 

 

“A whole lot” Jack grinned. “Toys and stuff to make it more interesting, more… pleasurable” his voice sounded like gravel and the thick accent was doing things to Mark.

 

Jacks eyes were wild as he pulled out red rope and a blindfold. When he saw the items in Jacks hand a thrill sparked all over his body. This was new but something he wanted for awhile, he just hadn’t found anyone he was comfortable with. He’d been crushing on Jack for a few months by that point so he hadn’t even looked.

 

“Don’t worry, the blindfold is only temporary. I’m gonna want you seeing what i do to you when we’re done warming up.”

 

Done warming up? Mark felt fear bubbling again as he thought about what that could mean. His hands were gathered up quickly before being expertly tied to the bed frame. He tugged uselessly at the rope binding him, it didn’t hurt but he wasn’t getting out until Jack untied him. The blindfold went on next and Marks breathing picked up in anticipation. He was still really uncertain about this, his terror hadn’t gone down much and what had was only replaced with fear. He had no control and wasn’t even sure if Jack would stop if he asked him to. This wasn’t his Jack, this was someone, something else.

 

Soft hands ran up the insides of his thighs, hips bucking on instinct, Mark desperately willed himself to calm down and breath. He barely got his breathing under control before the air was knocked out of him as Jacks mouth closed around his cock and sucked hard. 

 

“Sshit Jack! Ahh!”

 

Jack rumbled a laugh with Mark still in his mouth pulling breathy curses and gasps from his panting lips.

 

“Awh sweetie, so sensitive aren’t we? I haven’t even gotten started yet, but i need you really hard for this next bit.”

 

What the hell did that mean? Haven’t gotten started, need you hard for this next bit?? Marks thoughts were interrupted when he heard different noises from items being dumped out of the bag onto the bed. He wanted to see what else was in there, not knowing made it worse. Maybe that’s why Jack did it.. He did say the blindfold wouldn’t be on too long.

 

“This might hurt a little love, it’ll be uncomfortable but not for too long”

 

Mark was wondering what that could mean when Jack gave his dick a few hard tugs, making him yank against his restraints to no avail.

 

“Sorry not sorry baby but you’re not gonna like this”

 

Something cold and metal pressed against his slit and Mark practically jumped off the bed, only held in place by the ropes and Jacks strong hand on him.

 

“What the fuck is th-! AHHH!”

 

Mark screamed as the thing was pushed in and went down into his dick about 3 inches. He was gasping and letting out wrecked cries as he adjusted to the painful intrusion. He thought Jack was done, but was swiftly proven wrong as he felt a ring slipping over the head of his swollen cock. It took a little shove to get it past the thickest part and Mark felt tears staining the blindfold.

 

“Shh, it’s in baby, that parts over.” Gentle hands pet Marks hair as he tried to breathe through the pain. Jack wrapped a hand around the base of Marks cock and pumped lightly. It was too soon and hurt like a bitch, but it also sent thrills of pleasure sparking all over and his cries slowly became moans and little gasps.

 

There was a brief pressure around his eyes until the blindfold was removed from his face. For a moment Mark stared at Jack, breathing shakily, then looked down at the toy that had been shoved into him. It was thin, shiny black metal with a ring at the end wrapped around the head of his throbbing dick.

 

“I wanted to go easy on you so i got a thinner one than normal. I know how big you are though so i bought a long one. You’ll get used to it”

 

Mark stared at his penis in horror. He wanted to reach down and pull it out but he was again reminded how trapped he was. He felt kind of like crying, the new situation overwhelming and still just as scary.

 

“Ok Marky” Jack started kissing up his chest, biting a nipple along the way before coming to Marks face and seizing his lips violently. Jacks tongue licked into his mouth and Mark discovered another thing different physically on this Jacks body. His tongue was incredibly long. Mark was moaning and tossing on the bed in minutes. Jack really knew how to kiss and he tasted so good it was almost addictive.

 

Jack drew back and looked at the state Mark was in. “Time for the next part. this one isn’t bad, it’ll feel good right away you’ll see”

 

There was a rustling on the bed and Mark saw Jack pick something up from the pile of sex toys. Jack leaned back over him and blocked the line of sight he had of Jacks hand moving toward his ass. 

 

A cold lubricated finger pressed into Mark without warning and he yelped at the unfamiliar feeling. Jack moved quickly and soon added another finger, pumping fast and crooking them to brush Marks prostate. Jack had three fingers deep inside him when he abruptly pulled them out. The sensation was very unpleasant and Mark let out a pained whine.

 

“Tsk tsk so needy” Jack clicked his tongue, “just a moment now, try to relax”

 

Mark tensed as something thick and cold pressed against his entrance. Fuck how many toys was Jack going to shove into him? He didn’t want an answer to that question. It felt too big and the more Jack pushed the worse it hurt, he was just starting to whimper when it slid past the tight ring and went deep into him.

 

“Ffffuuuuck” Mark gasped as the large object settled into him. It was so big and pushing against his prostate at a tortuous pressure.

 

He could still feel something trailing out of him though and looked down, he could see a thick wire connected to a remote in Jacks hand, the other end disappeared in his ass where the device was nestled. He returned his gaze slowly back to Jack who had an absolutely evil expression on his face.

 

“This is gonna be a long night for you baby boy” he whistled as he lifted the remote.

 

Pleasure exploded everywhere in Mark, ripping a scream from his already sore throat. He writhed violently as the intense vibration continued brutally massaging his prostate. His heart was pounding and he could barely breath. He had to come so bad but Jack had thought of everything. He wasn’t getting off until Jack pulled that sadistic toy out out of his straining cock.

 

Jack left the vibrator on as he stroked Marks dick, occasionally pinching around the area the metal rod was in. “Fuck you’re so hot like this you have no idea. All tied up, vibrator in your ass, dick plug keeping you hard for me. You’re gonna beg me to let you come but i’m not going to, for awhile. We’re gonna see how long we can drag this out Marky” he made his point clear by turning the vibrator up impossibly higher.

 

Mark was squirming vigorously, straining against the ropes hard enough to hurt his wrists. Drool was sliding down his face and tears filled his eyes as he endured the torturous pleasure Jack was inflicting. 

 

“J-ja-ack, pl-ease” Mark pleaded

 

Jack grinned at him, the smug bastard, and rubbed his hand over Marks hip. “Please what Mark?” He asked innocently. Now he was just being a coy little shit.

 

“mmm ah! l-l-let me cum, fuck please let me come jack!”

 

“That’s a start but you’re going to have to beg better than that, besides, we’re finally getting to the good part.”

 

Mark nearly sobbed when Jack grabbed the plug in his cock and twisted. He tested how well the ring was settled over the head with a few firm tugs. This was cruel and unusual, this side of Jack or whatever part of him was evil. A sadistic monster that was making him feel incredible while also torturing him and causing him all new sorts of pain.

 

“Damn that’s on there pretty good, it’s only gonna be harder to take off later. It would hurt less to do now but what’s the fun in that haha” 

 

Mark was going to lose it. He couldn’t do this, it was too much, not to mention so unexpected. It had barely been over an hour since his Jack disappeared and was replaced by this animal. He would have already orgasmd 20 minutes ago if Jack hadn’t put a fucking plug in his dick. He couldn’t even take it out, his hands were bound, his cock swollen and red, and his emotional state was a complete mess. Mark was pretty much in love with Jack and their first time together wasn’t even really him. It was some other Jack, a dark and violent version that was tormenting Mark with intense pleasure and pain but not letting him reach release.

 

“I don’t think i-i can do this” mark gasped “whatever you want Jack please just-” he let out another broken moan as Jack bit another bloody bruise into Marks neck. His hips were going to have handprints bruised into them with how hard Jack was gripping them. “Christ! ah please! Fuck me as hard as you want, bite me mark me, make me yours! i’ll suck you off, anything, just let me come!”

 

Jack beamed at him wickedly “Now that’s how you beg, i’d love to baby but i’ve been waiting for this quite a while and i’m gonna drag this out, i will give you a small reprieve though since you’re already so worked up.” Jack turned down the vibrator a bit so it wasn’t so intense, but left it high enough to constantly be sending electricity coursing through Mark. 

 

It was minimally better but Mark would take what he could get. He didn’t really know why he wasn’t telling Jack to stop. Ok yes he did, he was a masochistic bastard. He would never admit to anyone, except maybe Jack, what a submissive pain slut he was. If this other Jack really was letting the real one watch, he certainly knew now.

 

The thought of his Jack watching all this happen from some place trapped in his mind, made Mark burn with embarrassment, this was humiliating and in his head pathetic. How could Jack look him in the eye after this, knowing what a submissive bitch he was, begging to be dominated and fucked till he could come.

 

How could he live with this. Knowing how this must look, disgusted with himself for how much he loved it and wanted more. He wanted to come so bad it was painful but he also desperately wanted Jack to pull out that sadistic demon burrowed in his dick and fuck him till he wouldn’t be able to walk.

 

“F-fa! fuck Jack fuck me alre-AH! shit please. t-t mm take it outtakeitout fuck please. pound me as hha! hard as you want, cc-ome inside me but just take it out!” Mark wailed.

 

Jack looked down at the ruined man below him, “oh baby you know i can’t just yet” he licked around a nipple with his long forked tongue and bit down lightly “i’ve got a few things left before i can wind down, you got me all worked up gorgeous. And i intend to get everything from this night i planned..” 

  
Jacks feral grin sent tendrils of dread through Mark. Whatever it was, it didn’t bode well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have many words for this... one can only apologize so many times.


	3. He's Not Done With You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah ah ah” Jack chided “what did i just tell you? If you’re going to act like an indignant child, i will treat you like one. And do you know what happens to disobedient children?”
> 
> His patronizing tone was tinged with warning, a clear threat behind his words challenging Mark to disobey him again.
> 
> “They get punished Mark.” Jacks cold breath growled into his face.
> 
> “And boy i am going to punish you babe” Jack whispered leaning back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella graphic. i would bring dishonor on my family if anyone knew.

One of the longest hours of Marks life later, he was certain he was dying. Jack had been relentless, barely giving Marks destroyed body any reprieve. He had decided to turn the vibrator in Marks ass back up a while ago and the buzzing on the poor mans prostate was making hard to breathe, panting through wheezing lungs.

 

Mark had long since given up on begging, accepting Jack wasn’t going to get him off until he was done with the rest of his torture. 

 

There were bleeding bite marks and bruises littering Marks body, concentrated on his neck and inner thighs. A few times he could feel Jack sucking the blood from the deeper wounds, returning to kiss him with a bloody mouth and chin. 

 

His forked tongue was incredibly long and thick, Jack would move down Marks body, wrapping the split sides around his cock and jerking him with his tongue.

 

While Mark was distracted, Jack reached for the wire disappearing into him. Without warning he yanked hard, ripping a shriek from the wrecked man. The worst part was that it didn’t come out, Marks body too tensed and shaking. 

 

“Hoo boy” Jack whistled in his gorgeous accent “that sucker is really in there aint it haha”

 

Mark would have slapped him if he wasn’t tied up, and had enough strength to lift his arm. Jack.. or his evil counterpart, anti jack he thought. So different yet still having some of the real ones personality mixed in. It was unnerving, knowing his Jack was in there somewhere.

 

‘ _ he’s never gonna want to see me again. not after this…’  _ Mark thought hopelessly. His chest felt tight and new tears brimmed in his dark eyes.

 

He had turned away so anti jack wouldn’t see him. He felt a soft finger brush away the tears streaming down his face, a faint drag of claw like nails leaving little tingles on Marks skin. He closed his eyes and turned further away.

 

“Baby boy look at me” Jack spoke softly, Mark made no move to do as the other Jack said and sharp nails dug into his face as a hand closed tightly around his jaw. Mark could feel them puncturing his face as anti Jack forcefully turned his head.

 

“i said look at me Mark.” His tone was serious and commanding. With his thick irish accent the demand sent shivers through Mark, he gasped and let his face be turned back to the glowing eyes burning into him.

 

“Next time you’ll do to listen okay love. Do what i say when i say and things will be better than if you don’t.” His expression was frightening, tone leaving absolutely no room for argument. Anti Jack leaned in until his mouth was to Marks ear.

 

He practically purred as he pulled even harder on the vibrator wire, “You think it hurts now, but i could do so much worse to you love” 

 

Mark was whimpering again, pain exploding every time anti Jack pulled. “It’s so tempting you know. What a fuckin gorgeous thing you are, god damn you look so beautiful like this. Writhing under me, beggin so pretty to have me fuck you, shaking with the pleasure and making such a fuss. You’re gonna be wrecked for days baby boy, this bed is going to be your best friend Marky” another smug grin sent anger flaring through Mark and he tugged on his restraints and bucking his hips.

 

Large hands shoved him back down, talon like fingers stabbing into his flesh. How his vocal chords could even manage a scream by this point was a mystery. 

 

“Ah ah ah” Jack chided “what did i just tell you? If you’re going to act like an indignant child, i will treat you like one. And do you know what happens to disobedient children?”

 

His patronizing tone was tinged with warning, a clear threat behind his words challenging Mark to disobey him again.

 

“They get punished Mark.” Jacks cold breath growled into his face. 

 

He pulled his claws out of Marks hips, blood instantly bubbling up and trickling down his sides. Jacks eyes were still hard, but a grin pulled at his lips making him look even scarier. There was a mixture of dried and fresh blood all over his face, sharp teeth glinting and dripping red down his chin.

 

He looked like an animal. A much more terrifying animal, but he had a glint in his eyes reminiscent of an apex predator ready to make the kill.

 

Anti Jack placed his hands lightly on Marks chest, the tips of his pointed fingers resting on his collar bones. 

 

“And boy i am going to punish you babe” Jack whispered leaning back in, 

 

“i’m gonna make you scream until your voice is gone, and that’s a promise.” 

 

Jack pressed into Marks chest and tore down, leaving deep gashes from his collar bones to the end of his ribcage. Mark was screaming from the intense pain, trying as hard as he could to not try and buck Jack off.

 

At this point even his whimpers hurt, but the automatic reaction to vocalize pain or pleasure overrode the burn. There was so much blood dripping out of the cuts, certain to leave scars,  while anti Jack licked hungrily at the pools gathering on his chest.

 

“ff-fa- fuck jack i’ll be good i- i promise” Mark rasped, breathing erratic and body quivering  from so much stimulation. “I’lllistengod i promise ill listen” he wailed “i can’t take anymore”

 

The devilish man above him smiled as he lifted his blood soaked face.

 

“I know exactly how much you can take love and we haven’t gotten there. Not that i think we will any time soon. This is your first time after all so i’ll go easier on you”

 

Mark nearly laughed at the comment  _ ‘if this was going easy what would pushing me to my limit be? Killing me?  _

 

He already felt like his body was giving out, muscles burning, throat raw and lungs struggling for air. Not to mention the many wounds covering him, some more shallow, others like the ones on his chest were deep and still bleeding. 

 

When Jack finished with the mess on Marks ripped torso, glowing green eyes rose slowly, dripping mouth capturing his lips in a bloody kiss. It was so wrong, making out with a demon jack covered in his blood, tasting the familiar coppery tang on his tongue.

 

Jack pulled back and looked Mark over. “What a sight” he breathed reverently. “Seeing somethin so pretty in such a state, it’s sinful” he breathed “you look ruined love, an absolute mess you are.”

 

He laughed, sounding so much like his Jack, but tainted with darkness and something unnatural. 

 

“Ya know, you’d think i couldn’t wreck you much more than this, bein in the condition you are and all,” he said matter of fact, looking away as if in thought. He sounded so conversational when looked Mark in the eye, “you’d be wrong, but you can still think it. I’m gonna leave you absolutely destroyed baby boy” His words were a promise, a promise that had Mark whimpering in fear and excitement.

 

_ ‘I am so fucked up fuck what person in their right mind would want this, it’s torture’ _

 

_ ‘that’s exactly why you love it so much’  _ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. ‘ _ You couldn’t be more of a masochistic slut if you tried. Look at what’s being done to you and you haven’t even tried saying stop’  _ the voice sounded mostly neutral if not a bit smug. A part of him not afraid to acknowledge his dirty secret. his very very dirty secret.

 

Almost as if Jack had read Marks thoughts, he began slowly pulling harder and harder on the wire attached to the still buzzing vibrator. The toy wouldn’t come out but Jack didn’t let up.

 

“Ooh i have an idea!” He grabbed the remote and turned it up all the way, Mark shrieking as the sensation wracked him, a relentless buzzing vibrating hard against his prostate.

 

With the toy on max and massaging Marks insides vigorously, Jack kept pulling on it, ignoring the way Mark cried out over and over.

 

The thing was kind of big. Jack knew that it was gonna be harder to get out than in, Marks tight and convulsing body made it much more difficult. He doubted this far in he’d be able to get Mark to calm down, so he went with his usual choice of problem solving.

  
By force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more chapter after this to finish up. it'll be up tonight or tomorrow


	4. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is working up to the end game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy. shit. i am really sorry i haven't written in so long, things have been fucking crazy since the last time i posted. i got a kitten and a job, and we lowered the price of our house this week so more people will be interested in buying so there's that ,_, any way here you go, i thought this would be the last chapter but it ended up being so long and i kind of wanted to do some aftercare jack and a little bit of sin so mark and jack can be together this time

Jack meant to go slower but his patience had been wearing thin, he pulled harder this time and didn’t stop. The broken screams coming from Mark was music to his ears, smiling as the larger part of the vibrator finally started sliding out.

 

Mark was gasping, throat raw and burning. He couldn’t breathe, pain spreading like fire through his abused body.

 

He sobbed when it finally came out with a wet pop, pain easing into severe discomfort. Mark choked as he tried to get air in between heaving cries.

 

“Shh baby boy it’s over” Jack kissed Mark softly and carded delicate hands through his disheveled hair. “It’s ok it’s out, you’re doing so good love, so good” he pet Mark almost lovingly.

 

As Jack slowly moved his hands down Marks sides, he placed light kisses on his collar bones and chest. A soft tingle of sharp nails tickling his stomach made him jump a little. They were replaced by wet kisses moving ever lower, Jacks hands settling on Marks hips and placing his lips on the side of his swollen dick; tongue curling around him as he licked languidly, feeling the burning heat coming off of Mark.

 

His crying had become small whimpers as Jack moved down him, the sudden gentleness confusing but heavenly. There was a small hope growing that maybe Jack was finally stopping and ready to finish.

 

Jack gave Marks inner thighs little love bites, sucking softly and licking blood from older wounds. He rubbed his legs, moving his hands under Marks knees and lifting them over his shoulders.

 

Mark cried out as Jack pulled him up further, the angle hurting him pretty much everywhere. More kisses were pressed to his thighs as he tried to adjust to the pain.

 

Jack slid his hands down to Marks ass and squeezed, making him moan from the sweet feeling. Jack lifted him up higher and spread him open, sending discomfort pulsing through Mark.

 

The feel of a scorching wet tongue pressing into him had Mark moaning and canting his hips against Jacks face. The grip on his ass got tighter, small pinpricks of pain where anti Jacks nails dug in.

 

His unnaturally large tongue felt incredible inside Mark. A feeling he had never experienced and wouldn’t anywhere else. It was so long it could reach further than any toy Jack had put in him and more, massaging places he didn’t know could feel so good.

 

Jacks saliva soothed Mark and his sensitive insides, burning tongue radiating delicious warmth into his lower body.

 

The louder Marks moans got, the more Jack stimulated him in different spots with the sides of his split tongue. Rubbing harder and licking in deeper. When Mark was breathing ragged and fast, Jack gave a few more vicious thrusts before pulling away.

 

Mark looked betrayed, staring at Jack fiercely while he panted for breath.

 

“y-you asshole” Mark rasped.

 

“More like _your_ asshole hahaha!” Anti jack giggled uncontrollably like he had made some sort of hilarious joke. It may of been funny to him but Mark was very unamused.

 

Jack looked at Mark and gave him a little pout. “Awh come on now sweet’art don’t look at me like that, i thought you’d appreciate that after what you’ve been through” he laughed.

 

“Ya know… there were a few more things i had planned for tonight but i didn’t expect to be this impatient already. You did so well I’m gonna reward you, you’ve been begging me all night so now I’m going to give you exactly what you wanted.”

 

Jack leaned in and barely touched his lips to Marks as he whispered in a sinfully deep voice,

 

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out baby boy”

 

Mark instinctively bucked his hips at the obscene words. He fucking loved dirty talk, especially when it was praise. Jacks sonorous voice and thick accent made Mark squirm, it was intoxicating, addictive, and he wanted more.

 

“ple-please” Mark rasped. He wanted to come and get this over with. His whole body ached, overstimulated and sensitive. Pleasure was still coursing through his body, but being denied his orgasm for so long was becoming painful. Really painful.

 

Anti Jack lowered him a bit causing more pained sounds from Mark. There was so much sensation all over he didn’t feel Jack pushing into him at first. Then all of sudden he definitely felt it. Mark choked on a gasp, Jack was so big, too big, it was too much.

 

“a-ah! Jack wait- ah! i can’t, it’s t-too big”

 

Anti Jack looked positively delighted. “Awh thank you darling, you flatter me. It’s ok you’ll really like it” he punctuated the last word by pushing in even further.

 

Mark thought he was going to collapse. He wasn’t sure how he made it this far but he hoped desperately it would be over soon.

 

“Besides,” Jack purred “This is what you asked for after all.”

 

And with that Anti gave a brutal thrust, rocking Mark into the bed with a wail.

 

Jack loved it, loved all of it. The noises and sensations and the best part, the sight of Mark like this under him; a wrecked mess letting out all sorts of filthy sounds for Jack to enjoy.

 

He gave another harsh thrust, reveling in the screams and whimpers coming from the beautifully destroyed man under him. Mark was gorgeous in general, but like this… this was something else.

 

Mark would never forget this night and how Jack made him feel, giving him what he would never admit to anyone he wanted, and maybe a little extra so Anti could have some fun too.

 

The pace he was setting was probably too soon for Mark but it felt so good. The tight heat sending shocks through Jacks body was intoxicating, making him speed up without even realizing it.

 

Marks throat hurt too much to scream but that didn’t stop him from letting out a constant stream of whimpers and small cries. Music to Jacks ears. He could smell the arousal and pain on him, hear Marks rapidly beating heart and feel him trembling and clenching.

 

Jack knew exactly how desperate Mark was to come, and since Anti had something special planned for the end, he kicked it up. He thrust fiercely and without mercy, pounding into Mark fast and hard.

 

Anti accidentally let his control slip and rammed into Mark with bruising force, ripping an agonized shriek from the mans heaving chest.

 

“aaah shite baby sorry, you just feel fuckin incredible i couldn’t help myself” Jack sounded genuinely apologetic, but he neither slowed down nor softened his thrusts, continuing at the brutal pace he had set.

 

Jack fisted his hand in Marks hair, pulling his head back to suck on one of the deeper bites, humming as blood welled up from the reopened wound.

 

Anti loved blood, it was like a drug. He took over sometimes just to have fun, especially when it was this kind, but he usually didn’t waste the energy until he got hungry. His blood lust would build up until the need was too much, the desire to hunt and eat overtaking Jack.

 

He rarely killed people, most of them tasting polluted or just plain gross. Mark however, his blood was an aphrodisiac, addictive and leaving Anti feeling drunk. The urge to take more ate at him but he knew he was pushing the limit even now, excitement made him a little overzealous but who could blame him, Mark was sinfully delicious, tempting and impossible to resist.

 

Almost too impossible to resist. Jack was still latched onto Marks neck as he pounded into the gorgeous mess of a man, losing himself in the taste and the feel. God his blood was amazing, he felt intoxicated and he wanted more.

 

He kept drawing blood from the bite in Marks neck, sucking and lapping as it kept bubbling through the small holes. He was lost in the sensation, drinking more until he heard a small pained moan.

 

Jack realized what he was doing and yanked his head back. He could feel blood dripping down his chin but it wasn’t important, he was looking intently at Marks sweaty face that was now considerably paler than a few minutes ago.

 

“oh fuck i’m so sorry baby, i got carried away. you just, fuck you taste amazing. i didn’t mean to drink that much…”

 

Anti looked slightly guilty, apology sounding sincere. Mark was more inclined to believe him now that he had paused his tortuous thrusting. He felt weaker, and his vision was slightly blurred but Mark was just glad to have a small reprieve.

 

Jack gave Mark a soft and sweet kiss, rubbing slowly up and down his sides. It felt really nice, a welcome change of pace that wasn’t going to last very long.

 

As Anti continued to soothe Mark, licking into his mouth and massaging his thighs, he ever so slowly began moving again. He made sure Mark was sufficiently distracted before starting to pick up the pace again. Jack took his time to build up again, but in a few minutes he was back to rocking the bed into the wall and making Mark scream.

 

It was getting close to Jacks endgame, he could feel it building. He wished they could’ve done more but Mark was past his limit and Anti could feel himself getting close to the edge.

 

“We’re almost there love, and i’ve got somethin real special for you when we do” Anti smiled

 

The look of fear on Marks lovely face made Jack lean forward and place a little kiss on his nose, “It’s ok baby boy this is a good one, you’ll like it i promise. well, i mean i’m pretty sure you’ll like it? Then again i’m not the best judge of that... this is different though! I’m not gonna do anything to you this time, it won’t be up to me”

 

Mark was still scared and again confused by Jacks vague assurances that were in no way comforting. He would’ve dwelled on it longer had it not been for a very rough and well placed thrust that hit his prostate just right and made stars explode across his vision. There was no way he wouldn’t have come from that, he would’ve had the best orgasm of his life after what he’d endured if he wasn’t being tormented by a demonic little piece of metal he had never even heard of. Butt plugs yeah, obviously, but what kind of evil sadistic bastard would make a dick plug? He knew exactly what kind now.

 

Jack was getting faster, every few thrusts he would slam in with more force than the last, chunks of wall now coming off from the repeated impact of the headboard into it.

 

Anti was moaning and gasping, something Mark hadn’t gotten to hear until now, and fuck was it hot.

 

“Fuck Mark you’re so good baby, so good- ah fuck! so fuckin beautiful” Jack gasped

 

Mark burned under Jacks praise, lighting him up from the inside.

 

He didn’t see the hand sneaking between his legs, so Mark was quite unprepared when a large molten fist wrapped around his neglected cock. He couldn’t decide if it hurt more than it felt good, but his mind was made up for him when Anti squeezed hard at the same time he savagely nailed Marks prostate.

 

Jacks breathing was becoming erratic, pumping unevenly as he kept applying pressure to Marks dick.

 

“aa! a-ah! Fuck Mark i’m so close, shite you’re so fucking good baby” Jack was putting more hand-print bruises on Marks hips the harder he went, his composure slipping.

 

He whispered almost too quietly for Mark to hear over all the other sounds filling the room, but he was able to make out the last little bit of Jacks babbling,

 

“... he’s gonna hate me so much for this”

 

Mark thought Jack must be talking about him, thinking he would hate him after this. He was wrong.

 

Anti turned his head and bit hard into Marks thigh, more blood flowing out of the punctures and smearing all over the both of them. Before he finished crying out Jack gave everything he had and fucked Mark so hard he actually managed to break the bed.

 

Anti knew if he’d be taking it too far if he finished this the way he wanted, but he couldn’t contain the urge. He was an animal after all...  that’s his excuse anyway.

 

‘ _Jacks gonna be so fucking furious with me,  but since when have i cared? He’ll be mad enough to keep me out for a month or two… maybe even three depending. Ah fuck it, if i want out ill get out. this is so beyond worth it anyway.’_

 

With that thought Anti dug his nails into Marks legs and pulled out, lifting him up and using all the strength he had to pull Mark down and slam viciously back into him.

 

At the same moment he felt Jack bottom out, an excruciating pain erupted across Marks chest. He screamed and tried pointlessly to thrash away. Mark thought he was going to pass out, it was too much, too much stimulation and especially too much pain.

 

He distantly heard Jack shout his name and an almost soothing warmth fill him. He lay there trying to breathe through the agonizing pain, choking on his sobs while fat tears poured down his cheeks.

 

Mark still couldn’t see very well as Jacks blurry figure moved in front of him and leaned down. Fresh pain blossomed over his body as he felt Jack licking whatever damage he’d inflicted, if he was trying to help it wasn’t doing shit, everything was painful, and on top of that he still hadn’t come. Jack could leave him like this… the thought terrified Mark until the opposite occurred to him that Jack could also keep going. He almost went into a panic at the idea of this continuing.

 

A calming hum vibrated beside his ear, giving Mark goosebumps.

 

“mmmmm that was incredible love” Anti whispered, licking wetly at another of the many bites peppering his neck. He started rubbing his nose along Marks neck and jaw, occasionally smoothing over other cuts and punctures with his tongue.

 

There was something instinctively calming about it, and Mark involuntarily leaned into the touch.

 

His heart felt like it had stopped when Jack started growling loudly, wanting to pull away but too terrified to move. It only took Mark 2 seconds to realize he wasn’t growling but fucking purring in a deep rumble.

 

Anti started nuzzling Marks neck in earnest, sniffing and licking as he went. As weird and cute as it was, Mark was aching to come, discomfort almost completely masking the pleasure. He gave a pathetic moan and Jack pulled back looking a little dazed.

 

“Ah shite yea i forgot about your little problem there heheh”

 

This fucking bitch- if Mark could move he’d nail Jack right in his stupidly big dick.

 

“I guess that means surprise time huh? So i got selfish and stopped letting Jack watch about half way through, so now i’m gonna give him back and let him finish you off. A surprise for both of you! Oh and don’t waste your time going to the hospital, waay too many questions and they’ll probably want to call the police yada yada, and besides, i wasn’t just licking you up and down cause i love your blood, which i do very much, but my saliva will make those heal in a few days. Jack has some serious aftercare to do after this hahaha”

 

Anti looked pleased and lent down to place a searing kiss on Marks lips, tongue delving deep into his mouth.

 

He looked at him with a devilish smirk, “You kids have fun now” and with a wink Anti closed his eyes and let his head roll backwards.

 

Mark held his breath as Jack just sat there seemingly unconscious.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jack wrenched forward and screamed his name. He froze as his eyes landed on Mark, widening in horor.

 

“Oh my god oh my god fuck Mark oh my god oh fuck” Jack was shaking, panic twisting his ghostly pale face as he looked at Mark, having no idea what to do.

 

Marks voice was an absolute wreck when bucked forward and pleaded “fuck jack please i have to come fuck god get this out please jack oh my god”

 

Jacks hands trembled as they hovered above Mark, taking in the damage Anti had done. Mark let out a desperate whimper and Jack pulled his attention back to the little metal thing stuck in Mark.

 

He took a deep breath and gripped the small ring, pulling slowly. Mark cried out and he let go “shit i’m so sorry oh fuck i’m sorry mark”

 

“No just get it out, it hurts already please get it out” he begged

 

Jack stared at Mark with a terrified expression, hesitating at the pained look on his face.

 

“Jack please” he cried

 

Doing as he was told, Jack took hold of the ring again and pulled hard, the tight band only giving a small bit. Tears were streaming down Marks face again, almost making Jack stop before he pleaded to get it over with.

 

With a deep breath Jack twisted his hand as he yanked hard, the ring finally slipping off and pulling the rod out with it.

 

Mark screamed as he had the most intense and violent orgasm in his life. He shook and twitched as he came all over himself, covering his stomach and chest.

 

He had temporarily forgotten but Jack suddenly realised Marks hands were still tied. He reached forward to frantically untie him.

 

When his arms were finally free Mark let them down with a pained hiss, letting them drop by his sides limply as he heaved for air.

 

Jack quickly got off Mark, worry etched into his face as he sat by him, momentarily at a loss for what to do. He came back to himself and got off the bed, running to the bathroom to get a wet rag. He rushed back into the room and began softly cleaning Mark off, aghast at the angry wounds and immense amount of blood covering Marks body.

 

Before he finished Mark pulled him down into a weak kiss. He was honestly shocked, he thought Mark would hate him after this, be terrified and want him to leave. Jack was even further surprised as Mark wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. Hesitantly Jack returned the embrace, trying to avoid the large tears in Marks chest.

 

“Mark i’m so sorry” Jack whispered

 

“It’s ok Jack it wasn your fault” Mark slurred, he sounded exhausted and rightly so. “don feel bad, you didnt do this ok? Wasn you” his voice was fading and Jack knew Mark was about to pass out.

 

“It doesn’t make me any less sorry, because i am, i am so sorry mark..”

 

Mark pet Jacks hair weakly, “shhh is alright Jack, i’ll be fine, i love you”

 

The last part came out as a raspy whisper, fading away into slow ragged breathing.

 

Jacks throat tightened and his heart pounded, that was the last thing he was expecting Mark to say to him after what he was just put through.

 

Small tears dripped down his face as he looked up at Marks peaceful damaged one, “i love you too Mark…”

 

He was already thinking of any and every way he was going to pamper and care for Mark in the morning, starting with painkillers and all his favorite food. He would do anything to make it up to him, whatever Mark wanted he would do it, he owed him that and more.

 

Mark snuggled into Jack and tightened his arms around him, huffing a contented sigh into his hair.

  
Despite the guilt and adrenaline coursing through him, Jack felt completely drained and slowly slipped into a deep sleep, Mark curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama mia pizzaria forgive me children
> 
> ps for anyone reading notice me senpai i'm working on it again and i'm v sorry for the wait


	5. Asian food and Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of sleeping and healing to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's okay! they're ok! we're ok! everyone's ok!

Jack woke up that morning with a sunny haze breaking through the blinds.

 

Mark was still out cold, breathing steadily with a slight wheeze. Jack stared at him, at that gorgeous face looking so peaceful despite it’s bruises and cuts. Some of Marks deeper wounds must have ripped while they were sleeping, fresh blood drying on their bodies and the sheets.

 

Jack moved slowly out of the bed, trying not to shift Mark as he rolled off to get a clean cloth. Fuck he was hurting.

 

He noticed the clock for the first time since waking up and paused, momentarily confused by what it was telling him. Jack peeked outside the window and squinted at the bright sun assaulting his eyes, quickly pulling back to let the blinds shield him.

Morning is a relative term when you wake up at 4:57pm.

 

Jack had slept through breakfast and lunch all the way to dinner, his body feeling like syrup yet tired enough to go back to bed. Mark was dead to the world, as he should be after his night.

 

Anti hadn’t lied. Most of the smaller cuts and bruises were healing over and most of his swelling was gone.

 

Being taken over by Anti always did a number on him as well. Every shift painful, especially turning back since Anti had let him back so he felt the full force of his bones unnaturally shifting and shrinking, fangs, talons, and what could best be described as demon-ish feet all the way up to his knees, shrinking and receding back into his regular sized Jack self.

 

He still healed fast for a few days after, internal tearing and fractured bones needing time to mend. Not that many actually knew, but hollywood was very misinformed about supernatural transformations.

 

The first obviously being how painful it was, it was excruciating.

 

Second being how slow they tended to happen. Sometimes maybe relatively fast, but for Jack it was entirely too rapid.

 

That was the main reason he got internal damage, ruptured organs and ripped muscles, splintered bones and severe joint bruising.

 

Jack slowly moved to curl around Mark, eyes shutting and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

The nightmares he had of previous shifts tormented his mind, the horrible things Anti showed him when he got bored and wanted sick entertainment.

 

Jack never knew what was real or not, Anti messed with him a lot. There was a memory though that he couldn’t shake from his head, one that seemed too real. It plagued him, those terrified eyes and pathetic begging. Screams silenced in a few seconds.

 

If it was fake Anti truly was torturing him. The blood soaking his clothes in the morning seemed to confirm it happened, but the uncertainty that it was just the blood of an animal Anti had eaten nagged his brain as well.

 

He’d probably never know and it would stay with him forever.

 

Now he had last night to add to the list of new night terrors that haunted his sleep.

  


He woke up screaming, encased in darkness, breathing heavy as small sobs uncontrollably escaping his mouth. He was able to tame it to a whimper but tears still cascaded down his face.

 

A warm hand grabbed his arm and Jack jumped, momentarily forgetting where he was.

 

“Jack? Jack are you ok” Marks husky voice was laced with worry. “What happened?”

 

A wave of relief washed over him and Jack sobbed as he pulled Mark into his chest and held tight.

 

“You’re alive, you’re still alive god Mark i’m so sorry fuck i’m so sorry Mark”

 

Jack couldn’t control his crying, intermittent sobs shaking him. Mark just held him back, brushing his fingers through Jacks hair.

 

“It’s ok Jack, shh it’s ok, i’m here and i’m alright. It was just a nightmare, i’ve got you Jack”

 

Jack finally started to calm down, relaxed by Marks soft fingers massaging his head. Breathing unsteadily but slower, feeling grounded by Marks sollid presence.

 

When Mark began talking in a low murmur, just talking, Jack melted into him.

 

He talked about video games and his dogs, random shit about whatever just to speak so he could comfort Jack.

 

Mark felt Jacks breathing slow to a soft sleeping rhythm. He talked a little a longer before stopping to kiss Jacks head, petting his hair as Mark laid back against the pillows, listening to the sleepy sounds of the man he was hopelessly in love with.

  


Morning was closer to actual morning time when Mark peeled his eyes open.

 

12:34

 

Not bad. Could be worse

 

Mark looked at Jack and for a moment was frozen in shock at the battered sight of him.

 

Jack was bruised over his entire body, especially his joints which were still swollen and black. Blood had clearly been dripping out of his mouth and down his face. His hands looked purple at the tips and still slightly mangled from massive claws.

 

Mark cringed at the damage, guilt and pain for Jack constricting his chest. He wasn’t the only one Anti hurt.

 

Jack stirred in his arms, mumbling a little as he looked up at Mark, guilt twisting his face before Mark leaned forward and pushed his lips to Jacks. He hesitated, waiting to see what Jack would do.

 

Three eternal seconds later Jack pushed back and kissed him fervently, hands coming up to cup Marks jaw and card his fingers through his mane of red hair.

 

Mark pulled back for air and stared at Jack, heart pounding, mind racing. What would he say? Fuck what would he do? He kissed back but what if Jack doesn’t actually want this, doesn’t want Mark after everything.

 

Doubts piled up in his head, a seed of panic budding in his chest. Looking away in fear of what Jacks expression might turn into.

 

“i love you”

 

It was a whisper, but this close Mark could hear it clearly. His heart felt like it had stopped, then it felt like his heart had exploded and would beat out of his chest.

 

Had he imagined it, it was quiet, but  seemed so real? God he was always so unsure.

 

“i love you mark” a little louder this time, sleep rough and serious.

 

Mark looked back down at him slowly and saw Jacks earnest face staring back. He looked so open, unshakable guilt still present on his features.

 

“i- i love you too jack, please believe me, i love you and it’s ok. It wasn’t your fault”

 

Tears filled Jacks eyes again and Mark kissed them away. Moving around his face until he reached soft plump lips, pressing in and licking them a little.

 

Jack moaned and Mark pushed past teeth to taste the sweet and still bloody mouth moaning into his.

 

Mark couldn’t control his hips from bucking forward into Jacks, hissing at the pain then gasping at the delicious sensation.

 

Still a slut for pain… he had problems.

 

Jack was grinding back and holding onto Marks hair, whimpering as he went faster and pulled Jack closer.

 

Sparks of pain and electric tingles that did things to Mark rippled up his spine. He was getting all kinds of hot and bothered, moving faster and wanting more.

 

The harder he went the more he started to feel the worse of his cuts ripping, blood most certainly oozing onto the bed.

 

“a-aah!”  Jack was gasping and twitching, moving around and letting out little whimpers.

 

They were a rutting mess, kissing sloppily and groaning like porn stars the way they did when they were teenagers.

 

Mark stuttered to a stop when a particularly loud gasp was not one of pleasure but pain.

 

“fuck i’m sorry Jack, i didn’t mean-”

 

“shhh love i’m ok just some soreness.” he grinned but there was a mask of pain underneath.

 

Jack sat up a bit a cringed, holding his chest.

 

“Jack that doesn’t look ok to me, what, happened?”

 

He was about to answer when a cough ripped through his chest and blood splattered Jacks face and hands.

 

“Oh my god Jack you’re not ok! That is the opposite of ok! What do i do Jack what am i-”

 

“I’ll be fine Mark i’m just healing, i’ve had worse it just takes awhile. This happens every time i shift.”

 

“fuck jack… i’m so sorry.” Marks eyes were pained and filled with worry.

 

“I have you…” it was quieter this time, weak and raspy but still earnest.

 

Marks heart was dealing with a lot of emotion and he felt overwhelmed with all of it. The bulk of it being this deep love for Jack and relief that he loved Mark back. He sort of wanted to cry, except a patch of dried blood decided to tickle an uncomfortable place and he shifted off it into Jacks space.

 

“We need a bath.. But a shower first, i’m not stewing in bloody, fluidy, people soup because we are disgusting”

 

Jacks eyes lit up and Mark melted and that adorable face beaming at him.

 

“Fuck yeah a bath sounds incredible. And food, jesus shite i’m fookin hungry”

 

They looked at each other and in perfect unison said “take out.”

 

“Where from?” Mark asked.

 

“aaahhm, narrow it down, you want asian?”

 

“Asain sounds delious, now which kind…”

 

“I’m partial to Japanese, because ya know, sushi.” Jacks mouth watered at the thought.

 

“Ooh fuck that sounds amazing” images of delicious rolls, fresh and ready to be devoured.

 

“God then there’s thai food, pad thai and tom kha gai, perfection. Oh man korean food, fuuuck dude indian food! Chicken tika masala, sag paneer, pakoras and naan bread and papadum just send me to food heaven. mmmmi’m so hungry mark can we get it all” he whined.

 

Mark gave him a devious look and said nothing, just wiggling his eyebrows until Jack got the message, eyes widening.

 

“Really? We can actually” he trailed off without finishing

 

“Get it all? After that speech about sushi, pad thai, and chicken tika how could we not? I’m absolutely starving and i’m ready to pig out on incredible food”

 

And no joke, they ordered their favorites from every place around, varying delivery times having food at the door at random times.

 

Jack and Mark waited to take a shower/bath of course and when everything had arrived they loaded up bowls and brought a tray with them to the bathroom.

 

After a thorough wash off they filled the bath and sank in, Mark facing Jack with the tray between them. They had eaten some of every dish before stopping, after a while of not eating their stomachs shrank a little and now felt full despite still feeling hungry.

 

Mark set the tray off to the side and twisted around to lay against Jacks chest. It felt so good and so, right. How fucking corny was that, but in that moment in Jacks arms in that hot bath, everything was good, better than good.

 

Jack opened his legs further to give Mark some room, and in doing so gave Marks ass the perfect opportunity to grind up against his dick and sandwich it between his stomach and literally between his ass cheeks.

 

_fffuuck shit there’s no way he doesn’t know what he’s- fuck!_

 

His dick was hard and Mark, the bastard, was grinding slowly, working Jacks cock further between the perfect cheeks of his ass.

 

Jack wanted to return the favor, so he snaked his hands down Marks chest and stomach to palm his already surprisingly hard dick.

 

“mnnngg!”

 

Mark was panting and moaning, hips rocking faster, sloshing water around. Thank god for big tubs.

 

Jack picked up the pace and rocked hard into Mark, moving his hand faster on his cock, thumbing the slit and squeezing tight from base to head.

 

He was sinking further in, getting close to fucking Mark if he kept at it like this.

 

The thought gave him chills but he knew Mark wasn’t ready for that.

 

He was certainly ready for this, and Jack gave one more strong thrust and tight squeeze.

 

“Jack! a-aaaah! Fuck jack! hha-hmm-ahh jack jack.”

 

Mark came screaming his name, trailing off into a panting moan. It was sinful.

 

So sinful infact Jack came right then, the sound of Marks beautiful wrecked voice screaming his name putting him over the edge.

 

They lay in the bath for a long time, not wanting to get out. When the water got cold they let it out and filled it back up, this time making a bubble bath.

 

They kissed for endless minutes Mark didn’t really want to end. Jacks lips were heaven, even with all sorts of asian food smell still in his mouth.

 

When they finally decided to get out, Mark and Jack dried off and got into their comfiest pajamas.

 

They changed out the sheets and blankets, as well as pillowcases, and brought the rest of the food into the bedroom.

 

Mark and Jack brought ice cream with them this time and curled up in a mountain of blankets and pillows, a wide selection of food spread out in front of them, and a queue of movies ready to play.

 

They settled back into the bed and as Spirited Away began, Mark looked down at Jack and smiled, feeling happy and complete. The other nights events may have been a bad start to their relationship, but Mark didn’t regret it.

 

Jack was ok, he was ok, and the demon possessed irishman he had fallen for years ago loved him back.

 

“jack..?”

“ye mark?”

 

“i love you.”

 

There was a quiet pause and a faint sniff.

 

“i love you too mark”

 

Mark held onto him and Jack looked up to give him a gentle and slow kiss. They were watching one of their favorite movies, eating their favorite foods, and cuddling in bed.

 

Their bodies were beaten up and exhausted, but in this moment everything was ok. More than ok.

 

Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly might do a darkiplier sequel..? is it worth it? who knows!?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me my transgressions  
> if you hadn't noticed i have a pension for writing violent things


End file.
